Айвори Рук/Галерея
Третий сезон Кристальная империя. Часть 1 The_Crystal_ponies_S3E01.png The_Crystal_Ponies_in_despair_S3E01.png Crystal mare librarian going down stairs S3E1.png Crystal_Ponies_coming_out_of_their_homes_S3E01.png Crystal_Ponies_hear_about_the_Crystal_Faire_S3E01.png First_pony_rejuvenated_S3E1.png Crystal_Ponies_becoming_cheerful_again_S3E01.png Crystal_Ponies_walking_to_the_Faire_S3E01.png Applejack_welcomes_Crystal_Ponies_to_the_Faire_S3E01.png Crystal_Ponies_having_fun_at_the_Faire_S3E01.png Jewel_Joy_and_Fleur_de_Verre_at_Crystal_Faire_S3E01.png Rainbow_Dash_nom_nom_nom_S3E1.png Amethyst_Maresbury_--I_only_hope--_S3E01.png Rainbow_Dash_races_over_the_Faire_grounds_S3E01.png Кристальная империя. Часть 2 Applejack_smiling_at_local_pony_S3E2.png Applejack_trying_to_conceal_the_heart_S3E2.png Spike_beginning_to_run_off_S3E2.png Spike_running_to_Twilight_S3E2.png Rarity_awkward_moment_again_S3E2.png Rarity_trying_to_convince_crowd_S3E2.png Rarity_fake_laugh_S3E2.png Twilight_thinking_S3E2.png Twilight_has_an_idea_S3E2.png Twilight's_big_smile_S3E2.png Twilight_hearing_Spike_S3E2.png Spike_acknowledging_Twilight_S3E2.png Happy_stallion_approaching_S3E2.png Rainbow_Dash_intimidates_stallion_S3E2.png Stallion_begins_to_back_away_S3E2.png Stallion_backs_away_S3E2.png Rainbow_Dash_'That's_what_I_thought!'_S3E2.png Depressed_Crystal_Pony_next_to_sheep_S3E2.png Pony_by_sheep_rejuvenated_S3E2.png Fluttershy_about_to_close_pen_S3E2.png Fluttershy_kicks_pen_gate_S3E2.png Derpy_at_the_joust_cameo_S3E2.png Fluttershy_Joust_Armor_S3E02.png Sideline_Entertainment_S3E2.png MEEP_S3E02.png Lanced_S3E02.png Berryshine_at_the_Joust_S3E2.png Triumph_S3E02.png Ivory_fears_King_Sombra's_return_S3E02.png Rarity_distracts_Ivory_with_straw_weaving_S3E02.png Applejack_keeping_depressed_Crystal_Ponies_away_from_the_fake_crystal_heart_S3E02.png Crystal_ponies_looking_up_to_tower_S3E2.png Sombra_appears_before_Crystal_Ponies_S3E02.png King_Sombra_forming_crystals_while_underground_S3E2.png Princess_Cadance_crystal_heart_S3E2.png Princess_Cadance_such_glory_S3E2.png Crystal_Ponies_bowing_their_heads_S3E02.png The_Crystal_Heart_back_to_its_place_S3E02.png Crystal_Spike,_Shining_Armor_and_Cadance_overlooking_Crystal_Ponies_S3E2.png Happy_Crystal_Ponies_1_S3E2.png Игры, в которые играют пони Washin_S3E12.png The_Crystal_Heart_S3E12.png Rainbow_Dash_boasting_--awesome_at_it--_S03E12.png Crystal_Empire_S3E12.png Crystal_Pie_Cart_S3E12.png Runaway_Pony_S3E12.png Rainbow_Dash_there_isn't_S3E12.png Rainbow_Dash_hugging_the_Crystal_filly_S03E12.png Загадочное волшебное лекарство Crowd_of_ponies_cheering_for_Princess_Twilight_S3E13.png Четвёртый сезон Полет к финишу Amethyst_Maresbury_in_the_crowd_S4E05.png Crowd_of_cheering_ponies_S4E05.png Ms._Harshwhinny_at_the_podium_S4E05.png Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_awaiting_announcement_S4E05.png Ms._Harshwhinny_announcing_--Cutie_Mark_Crusaders--_S4E05.png Rainbow_Dash_--contain_your_excitement--_S4E05.png Rainbow_Dash_and_CMC_laughing_S4E05.png Apple_Bloom_and_Sweetie_Belle_--what--_S4E05.png Scootaloo_--cutie_marks_in_flag_carrying--_S4E05.png CMC_excited_and_Rainbow_frustrated_S4E05.png Радужные водопады Timekeeper_awarding_medals_S4E10.png Честная сделка Rarity_--let's_go_shopping!--_S4E22.png Crystal_chalice_cracks_in_Rainbow's_hooves_S4E22.png Crystal_chalice_breaks_in_Rainbow's_hooves_S4E22.png Ponies_in_line_for_oat_burgers_S4E22.png Fluttershy_and_RD_looking_for_Stellar_Eclipse_S4E22.png Ivory_and_Shoeshine_with_paper_bags_S4E22.png Apple_Honey_in_line_for_oat_burgers_S4E22.png Rainbow_Dash_--the_Exchange_is_almost_over--_S4E22.png Fluttershy_worried_and_Rainbow_stunned_S4E22.png Rainbow Dash faints again S4E22.png Fluttershy_standing_alone_S4E22.png Rainbow_Dash_pleads_her_case_S4E22.png Rainbow_--there's_no_way_this_trade_can_be_fair--_S4E22.png Эквестрийские игры Crystal_statue_of_Spike_S4E24.png First_overview_of_folded_flags_S04E24.png The_Wonderbolts_enter_the_stadium_S4E24.png Stadium_crowd_in_shock_S4E24.png Crowd_starting_to_disperse_S4E24.png Королевство Искорки. Часть 1 Crystal_statue_of_Spike_S4E25.png Mane_6_and_Spike_walk_through_the_Empire_S4E25.png Mane_6_and_Spike_continue_walking_S4E25.png Entrance_of_the_dignitaries_S4E25.png Duke_and_Duchess_of_Maretonia_arrive_S4E25.png Пятый сезон Знак отличия: Перезагрузка. Часть 1 Crystal_Ponies_in_chains_S5E25.png Ivory_being_suited_for_battle_S5E25.png Ivory_being_outfitted_with_a_black_helmet_S5E25.png Ivory's_eyes_glowing_green_S5E25.png King_Sombra_looking_at_his_army_S5E25.png King_Sombra's_mind-controlled_army_S5E25.png Шестой сезон Кристаллинг. Часть 1 Starlight and Spike pass by Spike's statue S6E1.png Starlight points toward Spike's statue S6E1.png Spike --yep, it sure is!-- S6E1.png Princess Luna --already started to gather-- S6E1.png Cadance addressing the Crystal Ponies S6E1.png Cadance addresses the Crystal Ponies S6E1.png Crystal Ponies cheer for the Crystalling S6E1.png Кристаллинг. Часть 2 Applejack, Rainbow, and Fluttershy in front of the crowd S6E2.png Crystal Ponies complaining S6E2.png Pin Pony --The Crystalling ceremony is one of our most sacred traditions!-- S6E2.png Pin Pony --And when that foal is held before the Crystal Heart-- S6E2.png Pin Pony --I plan to be as close to the action as possible!-- S6E2.png Applejack thinking about what she has to say S6E2.png Applejack --if there's gonna be a Crystallin'-- S6E2.png Applejack speaking to the crowd of Crystal Ponies S6E2.png RD --I am a hundred percent sure the Crystalling isn't happening-- S6E2.png Ponies shocked by magic blast S6E2.png Ponies look up S6E2.png Applejack, Fluttershy, and Rainbow in front of the Crystal Empire crowd S6E2.png Mustache Crystal Pony --Did I mention this was a Royal Crystalling--- S6E2.png Mustache Crystal Pony --When the crystaller holds the young one aloft-- S6E2.png Mustache Crystal Pony --all of the Empire will share their joy-- S6E2.png Ponies put their hooves on their chest S6E2.png Pin Pony teary-eyed S6E2.png Pin Pony touches his tear S6E2.png Stubborn Crystal Pony --Uh, this is the Crystal Empire-- S6E2.png Stubborn Crystal Pony --We've seen snow before-- S6E2.png Crystal Ponies smiling S6E2.png Crystal Ponies hear Shining Armor S6E2.png Crystal Pony crowd gasp S6E2.png Crystal Ponies gasp in shock S6E2.png Stubborn Crystal Pony --It's not safe here!-- S6E2.png An overhead shot of the crystal ponies being evacuated S6E2.png Crystal ponies running to get evacuated S6E2.png Fluttershy helps out the Crystal pony S6E2.png Rainbow running with the other ponies S6E2.png AJ --Just a little bit further, y'all!-- S6E2.png Sunburst, Starlight, and Spike stops the ponies at their tracks S6E2.png The Crystalling about to happen S6E2.png Crowd cheering for Flurry Heart S6E2.png Mustache Crystal Pony --She's beautiful!-- S6E2.png Pin Pony in tearful joy S6E2.png The Crystal Ponies being crystallized S6E2.png Crystal Ponies crystallized S6E2.png Flurry Heart's Crystalling is complete S6E2.png Времена меняются Crystal Ponies gathering around Spike S6E16.png Glamour Gleam --it's Spike the Brave and Glorious!-- S6E16.png Crystal Ponies cheering for Spike S6E16.png Twilight Sparkle --why was everypony hiding--- S6E16.png Седьмой сезон Совет Селестии Ponies and changelings mingle and dance S7E1.png Ponies and changelings mingle in the throne room S7E1.png Twilight Sparkle enters the throne room S7E1.png Разное Crystal Empire Seek & Find level 2 screenshot 1.png en:Ivory/Gallery Категория:Галереи персонажей